The Book Report
by Marronett
Summary: First Season. Usagi reads a book for a school report and is convinced it relates to her and her number one enemy Chiba, Mamoru. Boy will he be surprised when she confronts him about it!


The Book Report

Note: This is a cute one shot I found recently that I think works as a great pick-me up. It's an easy read that should leave a smile on your face. Enjoy. Remember to tell me what you think! I'm all ears. :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She stalked angrily into the Crown Arcade Center. The sliding doors slid behind her with a sound of suction and she planted her hands on her hips, violet eyes scanning the room for unmistakable pig-tales.

"All right. Where is she?" Her voice seemed to make all normal daily functions throughout the arcade still to observe the commotion. Rei Hino let out a huff and stormed to her normal booth where three pairs of eyes met her. She tugged at her scarf, raven locks getting twisted in it and she let out a growl. "Where is that odango attama?!" Rei griped falling into the booth pathetically. Minako glanced at her quietly than a small smile curved on her lips.

"Do you miss her?" Minako inquired, raising a laughing eyebrow and Rei crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. Ami glanced over her book and gently turned another page.

"Even I have to wonder if she is dead." A dry voice said above them and Makoto gulped staring into bored deep blue eyes. "Is she?"  
"Even Mamoru misses her. I bet you both are feeling pretty rotten for making fun of her so much!" Minako said with a confident smirk and Mamoru pursed his lips together and turned away from their silliness. Him, feel sorry for making fun of odango attama? Ha.

"She is reading." Ami said calmly and Rei's head shot toward her.

"Reading comics? For five days?! Even I don't believe that." Rei huffed with a shake of her head and Makoto grinned.

"It's for our summer reading list. She's been holed in her room all week." Makoto confirmed and Rei was at a loss for words. How dare Usagi do homework when she needed someone to keep her company?

"Well, how many books is she reading? Is she almost done?" Rei said almost in a whine and Minako was finding this situation quite too amusing. Ami closed her book and rummaged through her bag, placing a worn book on the table.

"It's only one. It a British classic called Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin." Ami said opening back up her book and Rei raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder she fricken has been in her room five days. She probably had to look up the title alone!" Rei huffed landing her head on the table.

"Aw… she will be back soon. You should be proud of her that she is reading a book." Makoto soothed patting Rei's hair.

"Yes, a book that should give her great insight into what a real lady is like and true love." Ami said with a delicate sigh as she turned a page in the book.

"Please… she probably is staring at it wishing it was a picture book." Rei growled.

"You never know Rei. Books can make a vast difference in a person." Ami said with a bit of a secretive smile and Rei groaned and let her head hit the table once more.

"Well, how many pages is it?" Minako tried and Makoto picked the book up, flipping through the aged sheets.

"Over 300." She replied astutely and they heard Rei let out a cry.

-=-

Mamoru shook his head of the fanciful conversation that the girls had within the arcade. He did notice odango's absence the past week but never in a million years thought she was holed up in her room reading a book for school. He smiled softly to himself. He was a bit proud of her. Guess if she grew up he'd have to eventually stop teasing her… thankfully she wasn't growing up too fast.

His normal route through the park brought him peace on the way home. He loved the smell of roses. Perhaps that is why he used them for his alter-ego. He never felt himself as a romantic but he had to admit his alter-ego was rather cheesy in his romanticism. Thankfully no one knew it was him.

"Are you…" A voice suddenly entered his ears and Mamoru stilled on the gravel road. He turned in time to catch bright blue eyes and bouncing blonde hair. He was about to open his mouth to talk to her when she took a step closer, a book clutched to her chest.

"Are you my Mr. Darcy Mamoru-san?" She breathed at him and Mamoru took a step back in alarm. He didn't even think she knew his name. A slight smile fell to his lips at that then it dropped as he registered the rest of her question.

"Am I what?" He asked and she took another step towards him, quickly fumbling with the book, pages flipping. He blinked at her sudden close proximity.

"Mr. Darcy. In the book… he's like you." She said flipping, her finger bouncing on his name and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her and gently took the book from her.

Pride and Prejudice. He'd been forced to read it when he was in her grade. He put the book back in her hands.

"Isn't Mr. Darcy the jerk in the story?" He questioned and Usagi nodded quickly.

"Yes. Just like you." She said with such honesty that it actually hurt. Mamoru let out a breath and took a step back.

"Well…" Mamoru began, turning away to try and escape any more comparisons.  
"Is that why we fight so much? Because you are secretly in love with me?" Her

small voice was surprisingly candid for voicing such a ridiculous notion. His eyes widened considerably.

"Wha… what?" Mamoru hissed out and she pointed to the book once more.

"He's like you and of course I am like Elizabeth Bennet so you must be Darcy." Usagi said matter-of-factly and Mamoru took a step away from her. Maybe if he started walking away she would go away.

"I don't remember Ms. Bennet being so clumsy." He snapped over his shoulder as she followed him.

"But they fought like us… just older you know." Usagi tried, following closely beside him.

"We could just be fighting cause we don't like each other." Mamoru said pointedly and Usagi glanced up at him than at the book and shook her head. That couldn't be true.

"No. You are in love with me. I know it." Usagi said confidently and Mamoru slid to a stop, shock and albeit horror on his face.

"Usagi…" He began and she gasped, her eyes widening as she pointed at him.

"See! You said my name! You knew it! I've caught you!" She yelled triumphantly and Mamoru couldn't believe the absurdity of this conversation.

"How would I not know your name? You yell it at me all the time!" He growled trying once again to walk away from her.

"But you didn't deny that you are in love with me! Admit it that I am your equal that is why you fancy me." She said planting her feet and Mamoru stilled in his tracks.

"Fancy you?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Still not denying it." She continued, a hand planted on her hip and Mamoru felt his head start to spin.

"I don't fancy you Usagi." He breathed and he watched as her small eyebrow rose and he had to admit she looked rather beautiful in this garden. He quickly shook his head, getting rid of that thought. She stalked toward him and pushed the book at his chest.

"Read it than tell me that you don't fancy me." Usagi said and turned on her heel, walking quickly away. Mamoru could only stare at her. Usagi had lost her mind. He should tell her friends… oh he wouldn't have too, she was probably on her way to tell them he fancied her. Fancied her?! He looked at the book in his hand and shook his head, stalking back to his apartment. Usagi shouldn't read another book again… especially a silly romance novel.

-=-

The next day a squeal of delight was heard as a raven-haired student tackled a blonde to the floor.

"Where have you been!?" Rei yelled into Usagi's ear and the blonde winced painfully than smirked as Makoto pulled them both to their feet.

"Aw, did you miss me Rei-chan?" Usagi asked teasingly and the priestess grinned, grabbing her arm and walking her over to their booth.

"Of course I did Odango. I had no one to tease." Rei said with a flare and Usagi giggled as they slid into their booth. Discreetly Usagi glanced towards the counter wondering if Mamoru-baka had the guts to show up.

"So, did you like the book Usagi-chan?" Ami asked leaning on the table, observing her friend with a bit of pride at her accomplishment.

"Oh, I did." Usagi said with a smile as she folded her hands on the table. "People really thought a lot back then…" Usagi mumbled and Minako giggled a bit and Ami nodded.

"They didn't have video games." Ami said and Usagi's eyes widened.

"I noticed that! And you know what… I don't think they would have approved of girls playing them either." She snapped and Rei tried to hold in her laughter, Makoto smirking at Usagi's priorities.

"Probably not. Which is really good for you that you weren't born during that time." Ami mused with a small wink and Usagi leaned against the table, another thought springing to her mind.

"Well, I don't think there were video games on the Moon either… what did I do then?" She asked quietly and the girls glanced up at each other than their Princess.

"Well…" Minako began, trying to figure out what the hell she did do without video games or comic books. She thought about saying she was bored a lot when suddenly a book dropped loudly on their table. Usagi jumped back, her eyes staring at the offensive object than darting upward to encounter cool cobalt eyes.

"Not at all." The three words floated around the five girls and only Usagi got the impact of them. She watched quietly as he walked away and let out a breath.

"What was he talking about?" Makoto said with a raised eyebrow and Usagi's delicate shoulders shrugged.

"No idea. Weirdo." She breathed, finally pulling her eyes away from his back.

"Hey check this out!" Minako suddenly shrieked as she grabbed the book flipping it over to reveal a worn letter. "Did this come with the book?" Minako questioned quickly as she spun it over to spy a small wax seal. Ami looked at Usagi quickly and both had an equal expression of confusion as they turned back in time to watch Minako break the wax seal and open the carefully folded pages.

"Dear Ms. Bennet," Minako began and Usagi scooted closer to her, spying the perfect penmanship before her. "You have caught me. Your allegations of me the day before have forced me to examine my own feelings and I cannot stop myself from admitting whole-heartedly that I most ardently love you." Minako giggled and Usagi's eyes widened as she reached to grab the letter but Minako had a vice-like grip on it, the other three girls leaning over the table to hear more. "Even though it is against everything I stand for and thought of myself to be I cannot stop my feelings for you though I have fought it with everything in me. If you will have me I am yours, if I will have to wait I will wait forever. One day I pray we shall be together just as I hope your affections mirror my own. Sincerely, Your Mr. Darcy." Minako's voice shrilled with romanticism as she read the last part, her form lying lazily in the booth. Usagi gulped a bit and caught Ami's wide-eyed stare.

"Wow, no wonder you were reading that book so much! I want to read it!" Makoto cried happily reaching for it. Minako let her have it, the letter passing as well.

"Is that letter in the book? Is it a replica?" Rei asked curiously as she picked up the delicate piece of paper.

"No." Two voices responded at once and the three other girls blinked at Usagi and Ami with surprise.

"Um…" Usagi began and she was at a complete loss for words. Her heart was jumping wildly in her chest and she was afraid at any moment she would stop breathing. Could this be a cruel joke? Her eyes narrowed suddenly as that thought would be right up Mamoru's alley. Her heart went from immediate elation to heartbreak in a fraction of a second.

"We are encouraged to write a letter like that after we read it… sounds like the boy who borrowed the book before Usagi wrote it and left it inside." The words tumbled out of Ami's mouth in a whir, her eyes locked on Usagi's conflicting emotions that flittered across her face. The other three, content with that answer nodded and quickly poured over the book. "Usagi-chan…" Ami breathed when suddenly Usagi bolted from the booth. She turned quickly in time to see someone enter into the backroom and Usagi race after them.

When she pushed on the swinging door and entered the back she gulped trying to figure out why in the hell she followed him. She should have run out of the arcade and retreated to her room where she promptly would cry for a year. She wasn't crazy when she was reading that book… Mr. Darcy had immediately reminded her of that Mamoru-baka… they were both arrogant and thought little of anyone else. Yet, when Elizabeth began to slowly fall in love with him Usagi couldn't stop the comparisons. Mamoru-baka truly wasn't that bad… he cared deeply for Motoki, he had even once shown kindness to her cat. By the end of the book Usagi had been hooked. She debated for three days if she was being a girl or really seeing rationally. Hell, figuring that out took longer than reading the book. When she saw him in the park it dawned on her that it didn't matter if they were the book in some later version with video games and comic books… when she saw him she realized why she kept fighting him. She sort of liked him… and he just proved with that letter what an asshole he was to play with her emotions and she was going to let him have it.

Her eyes searched frantically the back room and they furrowed in surprise when she saw only old video games and huge tubs of condiments. Suddenly, hands wrapped around her waist and she was shoved into a wall. Her eyes widened in surprise and she moved to attack when suddenly she couldn't breath. Lips were pressing against hers. Soft, sweet wonderful… Mamoru lips! She pulled away in surprise and met deep blue eyes and she gasped, her fingers gripping onto him.

"You weren't joking?" She hissed and for the first time she caught him smile at her and she melted on the spot.

"I'm not that much of an asshole Usa…" He breathed and her eyes began to twinkle, either with unshed tears or true joy at how sudden this situation turned. He leaned forward again and this time she was ready for him. Fireworks seemed to explode around them as their lips met, just like she always thought would happen during her first kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her more into the wall, their lips dancing like experts across each others. When they pulled away for air, their grip on each other wouldn't lessen even a centimeter.

"Oh Mr. Darcy…" Usagi breathed a bit shyly and she felt his deep chuckle rise from his chest before it tickled her ears.

"Mamoru will be just fine." He whispered, delicately placing a kiss on her forehead and than her cheek. Usagi giggled softly.

"Mamo-chan." She replied and Mamoru pulled back, his eyes alive with something Usagi had never seen before. Happiness. It made her heart swell that she had brought that to him.

"That'll work." He grinned and pressed his lips sweetly to hers once more.

As their exchange of lips went on for a few more minutes Usagi couldn't help but think that if she would have done her homework sooner in life… perhaps it would have turned out like this earlier? She shook her head at that silly idea. Video games would always be more important than homework but she would definitely keep that book for the rest of her life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
